


It's 3 am, why are you singing pop songs into a hairbrush

by gerryiscool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat should be sleeping, Identity Reveal, Marinette should also be asleep, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Secret Identity, broken gabrielle, gabrielle is hawkmoth, gabrielle misses his wife, it's 3 am why are you singing pop songs into a hairbrush?, natalie is working late, why are you on my balcony?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerryiscool/pseuds/gerryiscool
Summary: Another entry in my One Shot Prompt Challenge with Gerryiscool.Prompt - It's 3 am, why are you singing pop songs into a hairbrushPairing - Natalie and GabriellePlot - Why is Gabrielle singing pop songs into a hairbrush?





	

Marinette was in the middle of a dream about a life with three children when a sound on the terrace above rudely interrupted her slumber.  
_Is someone breaking in? Where's Tikki?_ She peered around in the darkness and saw Tikki's faint outline beside her.  
She concentrated on the metallic groan of what she guessed to be something leaning up against the railing. _Akuma?_ Quietly as not to garner attention, Marinette grabbed an object from her desk and made her way to the terrace. The hatch opened wordlessly as the night breeze hit her. 

In the moonlight sat Chat leaning against her railing. He stared at the moon, ears flat against his ruffled hair. What was he doing out this late. And on **her** terrace? He turned his head towards her in surprise. Green eyes glistening with the moonlight dancing across his face met with bluebell eyes still swimming through half a dream. Marinette felt a lump in her throat. Chat smiled. A _fake_ smile. And looked back out to the City. His tail flickered gently across the ground while he rested his head on his arms.  
Marinette closed the hatch.

Adrien closed his eyes apologetically. He wasn't ready to go back home yet and he smelt the bakery on his night out and thought of Marinette. She was _so nice_ to everyone. Even him. He was selfish to think for whatever reason she would have been happy to spot him. He wondered what she saw from her terrace every day. He saw a cold and empty city. At least at this time of night in the suburbs. He was foolish to think he could sneak around without attracting attention. After checking the Ladyblog a few times, no one had noticed him tonight but of all the people who did... 

He felt bad for waking her on a school night. Maybe he'd give her a chocolate or something to apologise at school. Well she doesn't need to know it's an apology but he would know. It would be fine. Yes.

The hatch opened up again to Adrien's surprise. He turned to see Marinette juggling two mugs on a platter and a bunch of fabric under her arm. He rushed over to her to catch the platter before she dropped it. He knew her to be clumsy and they looked hot. The smell of full bodied hot chocolate and marshmallows overwhelmed his nostrils and immediately caused him to drool. The platter had an assortment of cookies and other baked goods. There was a slab of soft cheese that he recognised. Why did **that** have to be next to all these heavenly treats. His tail flicked his wrist. Plagg...

Marinette closed the hatch behind her and revealed the fabric to be a couple of blankets. She draped one over her shoulders as an example and held out the second one. A smile-albiet tired-stretched across her face. Adrien gulped. She really was nice. He put the platter down on a table nearby and took the blanket. She wouldn't know that his suit was quite warm. But then again he felt a shiver so he covered himself up. Marinette had made it to the table and grabbed the mugs before sitting down on the foldout chair.

"Are you hungry Chat?" She gestured. Adrien felt his tummy rumble. He tried to hide it with the blanket. Marinette chuckled softly.  
"A little bit." He murmured.  
"It must be tiring work patrolling this late." He took a mug. A nice gold and black striped one. One sip started melting him from the inside out. It was wonderful. "I mean if that's what you are up to this late?" Her eyebrow twitched upwards curiously.  
"Oh well...you see there was a report of an aku-" Her blue eyes drilled into him. He could tell she wasn't convinced. He hid a smile. His Lady would get along well with Marinette. He had never seen that look on Marinette when he was plain Adrien. "No it was just a rough night. I can't sleep."  
She hummed in response and sipped her hot chocolate. Her expression softened which put Adrien at ease again. Adrien startled when she patted a space beside her. There wasn't much space beside her. He had never sat that close to any one before. Not even Ladybug! Maybe it was her tiredness. He was tired too so he sat. A nice peaceful silence passed as they looked up at the stars.

"Paris is so beautiful at night." Adrien nodded in agreement. "People are sleeping soundly knowing that their heroes will protect them." She patted his shoulder. "But who protects the heroes?"  
Her hand was so warm. He felt it burn through his suit. He wanted her to keep it there just for the warmth of course. Nino always threw an arm around him but it didn't feel like this. He met her eyes and found a well of emotions. Pride, warmth and comfort. There was no pity in her eyes but he could sense her concern. Was she concerned for him? He tapped his claws against the ceramic mug and watched the ripples in the liquid.  
"Who protects the heroes?" He repeated. He felt like he was a champagne bottle and the cork was being unscrewed. He quickly drank his hot chocolate and took a deep breath. He turned with a confident smile. "We don't need protecting!"

Marinette looked into those green eyes full of secrets. Something was affecting him tonight. She could see his stance was off. His ears were droopy and she just knew something had him down. She put her hand down and Chat flinched. He quickly glanced at her hand and away. Silly Cat. He could have called Ladybug at any time.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. Chat looked at her with huge eyes and a gaping mouth. Did she say something strange? It was as if he had never seen her before.  
"You really are so kind." He said just above a whisper. "How amazing... class president... Jagged Stone... incredible..." He murmured. Marinette wasn't sure if she heard him right. Goodness knows what time it was right now. No sign of the sun anyway.

Chat took a handful of cookies. _And the cheese_. Then quickly stood up. He immediate noticed the absence of warmth beside him.  
"Are you okay Chat?" Her voice was laced with worry. "You don't have to go yet."  
He zipped up the food in his suit pocket and spied a hairbrush near Marinette's blanket. She noticed him looking at it. She held it out. "My weapon. I thought you were someone breaking in." He took the brush and traced the heart embroidered on the back.  
"I could have been wanting to break in."  
"I wouldn't have cared if it was you." Their faces simultaneously reddened. "Y - you know for saving P-paris. Bakery - whatever you wanted to eat." She stuttered.  
Chat looked at the brush in his hand. Quick a diversion! So he started singing into the makeshift microphone with elaborate gestures.  
"Uh cat! I'm a kitty cat and I dance dance dance and dance dance dance!"  
Marinette burst into laughter. "Oh my god Chat! Stop! It's like 3am! Shh everyone is asleep."  
"Sorry Princess. Another time. Maybe daytime and I'll amaze you with my pawfect singing voice. You know us alley cats. We love singing!"  
"Okay okay fine Chat! You better go home and I need to sleep too."  
"Yes a princess needs her beauty sleep. Well I don't think you do-" he paled and cursed his fast mouth. "G-good night!" He fled over the edge of the building.

Marinette buried her face in her blanket where Tikki nuzzled her neck. "I hope Chat is okay. You are always so nice Marinette! I'm so happy your his partner."  
"Thanks Tikki. I wonder if he'll visit again. I hope I can help get rid of his sad eyes..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or pairings you would like to see just leave me a comment and I will do my best.
> 
> EDIT 10/12/2017 - I have now created a Patreon page and if you want to see more content before it is published here make sure to check it out. Since I cannot link directly here check out my tumblr account which links to it. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kaylee-schuyler


End file.
